


Eden

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: 他们就像世界之初不知忧烦的人们一样，追寻着生命中最原始的快乐。





	Eden

他或许该意识到的，在春天时进入狼神的山域意味着什么。  
狼神有两位。他见过他们，不过是在他们衣衫更加齐整的时候。  
不像现在，绵软的春草上卧着交缠着的柔软躯体，阳光从橡树叶的缝隙溜进来，照在两位神明的皮肤上，投下斑驳的光影。  
他们的大腿交叠，胸脯鼓胀，两对兽耳在头顶殷切地转动，腿间流水扬起的性器随着动作不时轻蹭着彼此，引出神明喉间一串不连贯的喘息。他们的手在彼此的身躯上游弋——白发的狼神伸出画着金纹的古铜色的臂膀，揽住棕发狼神的白皙的腰，后者闭上乌檀木般的眼睛，蜿蜒着朱红色棱角的脸埋入被银丝遮掩着的肩窝，却又倏然仰起，张开嘴探向对方的下巴，不大却尖利的獠牙剐蹭着雪白的胡须，喉间发出细细的尾音。似乎是注意到了面前的不速之客，两位神明稍稍缓下了抚慰彼此的动作，白狼柔软蓬松的大尾巴静悄悄地抬起穿过腿间，半遮半掩地护住了由于发情而流水的后穴。  
他或许该意识到的，从他闻到那股蓬勃而致命的费洛蒙起。春日里的万物正萌动勃发，而神明又何尝不是呢。杰西·麦克雷只是个撞了大运的猎魔人，他被神祇选中加入他们的宴会。  
他走上前，轻轻分开交缠着的狼神。他们发出不情不愿而顺从的呜咽，被转动着身体，直至两人都平躺在柔软的花草上，双腿自然地大开，向俯视着他们的凡人展示着自己硬挺的性器和柔软粉红的穴口，透明的黏液粘在了尾巴上，尾尖迫不及待地相触。  
猎魔人为眼前的景象虔诚地跪下，向那两对浑圆的胸脯伸出双手。在他即将触到那殷红的乳珠前，一声呜咽打断了他。画着鲜红色纹路的有力的手握住他的那只人类的手，顺着胸脯一路向下，掠过被前液蹭得一片湿滑的小腹，掠过红肿而敏感的性器，掠过饱涨精巧的睾丸，直至那个柔软紧密的要地——未等杰西作出反应，那只漂亮的手却移向了自己的大腿，握住腿根隐秘的肌肉，将自己打开，打开，直至双腿绷成一条淫荡的直线，被阳光亲吻的胸脯上下起伏，唇边透出含混不清的呜咽。  
“噢，你可真是等不及了。”杰西故作镇静地笑了笑，右手指尖刚要探入那个火热的穴口，一条毛茸茸的白色尾巴却缠上了自己的机械臂，随即耳边传来一声略带不满的催促。肤色黝黑的白发神祇眯了眯眼睛，颧骨上金色的纹路显得更加锐利而诱人。他向上挺了挺胯，把自己同样迫不及待的下半身送到猎魔人手边，似乎无比享受金属手指贴在鼠蹊处带来的凉意。  
“看来你也是，我的美人儿。”杰西作出恍然大悟的表情，两边的手指浅浅地触碰着那引人肖想的圣地，像是试探，也像是挑逗。身下的两人都发出殷切的悲鸣，耸动着身躯将自己往那手指上套去。  
第一个指节没入时杰西听到了满足的叹息声，然后是第二个，第三个，四根手指被两个不知餍足的穴口吞入，包裹，吸吮，杰西好奇若进入的不是手指而是其他的什么早已煎熬难耐的东西，那将会是如何天堂般的愉悦。棕发狼神的双手都已扳住了自己的腿根，他微微张开嘴，伸出颤抖着的舌尖，唇角流下一缕晶亮的水渍，黑色的耳朵舒服得塌了下去，与棕色的发丝几乎融为一体。在他的身旁，白狼将双臂举过头顶，向下努力伸展着腰肢，饱满的躯体上泛着一层薄汗，红肿的性器向上翘起，把小腹涂上气味浓郁的液体。他像是伸了个懒腰，浑身上下的肌肉由里到外地收紧，又像是突然感受到了甬道中的金属手指，浑身一个激灵，尾巴在腿间徒劳地扑腾。  
杰西将手指慢慢抽出一截，在穴口温柔地挽留中又送了回去，指尖不时向上顶弄，摸索着那个让人欲罢不能的点。他刻意错开了两只手抽插的节奏，让两具身体轮流吐出甜蜜的呻吟，一声高过一声，一切都过于令人留恋。两人的性器鼓胀而挺立，可没有一个人想到伸手去抚慰——它们的主人都将自己交给了另一个人，他们深信他可以用更美妙的方式带来更加令人醉心的快意。  
喘息的频率愈发急促，四只眼睛向他投来炽热的视线，将杰西的理智燃烧殆尽。他多么想再凭空生出一只手，这样他便能描摹神明狭长而上翘的眼眶，探入散发着丛林气息的长发，引出山峦之子更多美丽的秘密。而当下双手都埋在柔软的躯体内里，他能做的只有用指尖带给神祇更多的愉悦。他属于人类的小拇指轻轻地在潮湿而泛着红的穴口外打着转，棕发的美人惊叫了一声，握住自己腿根的手突然紧紧地陷入身下柔软的绿草中。他颤抖着，尽力抬起头，由于快感而溢出眼泪的双眼奋力地看向下方快乐的源泉，涂着朱红色的颧骨泛起一抹更加鲜艳的红色，嘴唇微张露出一点点獠牙，在一声没有压抑的尖叫后，性器顶端猛地溅出白色的液体，大滴大滴地落在小腹和胸脯上。身旁的白狼向另一侧调转过头，鼻间发出不满的尾音，似是在应和，又像是催促。  
“别急，别着急，亲爱的。”杰西轻笑着安慰他，右手浅浅地操着刚刚从高潮顶端跌落的棕狼，机械手则加快了攻势，尽力地抚慰着即将被快感吞没的白狼。  
机械手不算太过锋利的棱角擦过那一点时白狼踢蹬着双腿，剧烈的动作带动雪白的发丝，有几缕坏心眼地落在了红润的乳珠上，在高潮来临前的快感上又蒙上新的一层。可杰西却在这时恰到好处地停下了手指的动作，在白狼困惑而急切的呜咽声中抽出埋在棕狼体内的右手——指尖带出长长的透明的黏液和狼神的呻吟，沾着温热液体的手来到了白狼的性器上，拇指堵住了顶端即将溢出白浊的小口。  
“让我好好看看你，亲爱的。”杰西悄声地安慰他，机械手也从湿润而挽留的穴道中退出，在白狼后腰上不轻不重地拍了一下，后者心领神会地翻了个身，四肢并用地撑起自己，透明的前液从垂在腿间的性器顶端涌出，扑簌簌地滴落在草中。阳光照在他古铜色的脊背上，杰西着迷地看着那些肌肉的伸展和鼓动。  
一条纤细而白皙的小腿踢了踢他，把他从带着光影的绮念中唤醒。棕发狼神眉头微拧，似乎在为受到的冷落不满。杰西立刻俯下身将他搂在怀里，雨点般的带着獠牙的吻落在了他的下颌与颈间，杰西安慰地用嘴唇轻拂棕狼的眉眼与鼻尖。一只手伸到了他的腰部，有些粗暴地扯开他的腰带，把他的裤子向下拽去——他到现在才意识到自己不像他们那样寸缕不着。一切都闪着鲜亮的跳跃着的光，让他在爱欲的汪洋中不能自已。  
他又移向了一旁的白狼，机械手指捏了捏一片湿滑的臀瓣，后者发出愉悦的啼鸣。杰西握住自己早就胀痛的阴茎，就着滑腻的液体在两股之间磨蹭，身下的人为这滚烫的触感而颤抖。他移动着膝盖，用还未被满足的身体搜寻着能让他步入极乐世界的肉柱，暴露在空气中的后穴吸吮着看不见的事物，这是一个过分明显的邀请。杰西不敢怠慢，硕大的龟头在穴口蹭了蹭，然后缓慢而坚定地推进。  
他听到了两声——两声惊叫，分别来自白狼和他身边似乎是感应到了另一人体内粗大肉柱的棕狼。甬道的包裹与挽留过于紧致缠绵，他觉得自己眼前发黑，太阳穴似乎在突突地跳。棕发的美人高高地举起双腿，脚踝交叠，大腿夹紧了自己伸向身体下方揉弄穴口的手——他似乎永远都不打算抚弄自己的阴茎获得快感——另一只手伸向了自己的胸前，两根手指揉捏着红肿凸起的乳头，指甲不时划过上面的小缝，全身上下如同触电一般颤抖。杰西倾身向前，挺腰的同时轻轻咬住了白狼后颈与肩膀连接处的光裸的皮肤。牙齿能让狼臣服，也能带来快感。他的机械臂扶住白狼的腰，防止他在自己猛烈的顶弄下软在地上，另一只手抚摸着白狼的前胸，火热的掌心刮擦着肿胀的肉粒，不时将它们掐起轻轻拉扯，引得白狼的穴道也随之猛然收紧。  
空气中弥漫着过量的费洛蒙，回荡着粘腻的水声与撩拨人心弦的喘息。一切都过于柔软而火热，杰西在几乎把人钉在地上的几个深顶后释放在白狼的体内，后者终于如愿以偿地登上顶峰，像一只雌兽般伏下腰肢，将臀部往后送，试图让精液进入得更深。杰西揽住他的腰，带着他侧倒在草间，半硬的阴茎随着动作滑出他的体外。  
他正欲享受一会儿午后林间的宁静，却突然感觉一个湿软的物体在舔舐自己的阴茎。他向下看去，原本在指奸自己的棕狼不知何时爬到了他们之间，他的舌尖在肉柱上来回扫过，顺着那些青筋直至根部。杰西笑着把他拉到自己身前，他自然地跨坐在了他的身上，穴口顺理成章地吞入再度粗硬炽热的阴茎，绘着红色纹路的手臂复又回到了自己的胸前。  
比起白狼，棕发狼神的动作更加富有野性，也使杰西的欲火再度猛烈地燃烧起来。他总是高高地抬起自己的身体，又重重地坐下，两人的交合处传出清脆的肉体拍打的声响，而棕狼仰着头，把额前的碎发拨到脑后，鲜红的性器把前液滴在杰西小腹的毛发里，尾巴拂弄着杰西的大腿和膝盖。  
一个吻突然封住了杰西的嘴唇，他只看见了在阳光下发亮的银发和一抹耀眼的金色。他故意使着性子猛地向上顶弄，让他身上的人被操得一时竟出不了声。于是白狼松开了他，转身去抚慰沉溺在快感中的同伴，手在对方的身体上游移，照顾着挺立的乳珠。两位神明同时喘息呻吟了起来。  
狼神的躯体过于柔软，杰西从不知道他们可以被折成多么不可思议的美妙弧度，也从不知道世间竟有如此纯粹淋漓的快意。他们唇舌交缠，几乎是出于本能地交合着，享受着彼此的身体所赐予的无上的愉悦。  
赤裸的躯体在阳光与翳影中交缠。他们就像世界之初不知忧烦的人们一样，追寻着生命中最原始的快乐。因而夜幕降临之时，一切都随带着凉意的山风消失在林木的深处，这欢愉的时刻也只留存于每一位参与了宴会之人的心中，成为神祇眼底的一抹曦光。


End file.
